


A Hungry Boy

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannigram Oneshots [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Consensual BDSM relationship, Controlling Behaviour, Daddy Kink, Dom Hannibal, Don’t like it don’t read it, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, Late Night Snacking, M/M, No Beta, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy Cravings, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, We Die Like Men, Younger Will Graham, age gap, mention of MPREG, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Omega Will craves some Doritos and sneaks into the kitchen at night but is later discovered by Hannibal who punishes him with spanking. After the spanking Will gets a slightly healthier night snack.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363504
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	A Hungry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My admission for the Just Fuck Me Up fest.
> 
> All mistakes made are my own. It’s not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Easter everyone! Please stay safe!
> 
> P.S. I hope I will get back to my ongoing WIPs. Muses are highly unpredictable.

Sometime, in the middle of the night, long after the sex with his alpha, Will woke up, his stomach rumbling loudly, anticipating hunger. To be more precise, it announced cravings left unsatisfied. For some minutes he tried to fight it off and fall asleep again for the sake of his pup and Hannibal’s orders as he wanted to be a good omega. But it didn’t go away. Lately, he just missed all the good stuff he used to eat so much despite Hannibal’s exquisite cooking. His thoughts obsessed with creamy, fatty mac and cheese, fries and other unhealthy junk food. Since he entered pregnancy he craved crisps and other sweets on a regular basis but Hannibal was a strict alpha, a traditionalist, and not tolerating him ruining his health or his pup’s with the horrible waste of ingredients as Hannibal called it. 

Will considered his options. He had some hidden bags of Doritos with nacho cheese flavour and a jar of cheese sauce to go with it.He had smuggled them in when Hannibal was absent and busy with patients. He wanted to devour them right now. The taste of the crisps dipped in the creamy Nacho cheese was too tempting. But was it safe to go down and eat them? Will turned his head towards Hannibal to check on his mate and weigh the success of slipping out of bed and get his snack without him noticing. Will snipped his finger. The alpha was sleeping soundly it seemed. He knew he had only a narrow time window, so he got up quietly and sneaked out of the room, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

Downstairs he was a bit less careful and made some noise when he found the Doritos. He tore the yellow packaging open, removed the lid of the sauce jar and stuffed the triangle shaped nacho crisps greedily into his mouth. A fatal decision. Pride always came before fall. 

The rustling tore Hannibal from his sleep. He looked to the left side of the bed and sighed. Will had sneaked into the kitchen to fetch another unhealthy snack and disobey his nutrition plan. Being the predator he was, he quietly sneaked down the stairs, moving as gracefully as a cat. The noise grew louder and was accompanied by munching. Led by the scent and noises, Hannibal sensed Will was in the living room where he had stored and hidden some snacks from him apparently when he had been absent. He would have to be more careful in the future and search the house more often. 

The atrocious smell of packaged crisps and cheap cheese sauce wafted through the air. Hannibal gave his best not to let out a loud displeased growl. Not needing light in the dark as the bright moonlight filtered through the tall windows, Hannibal crept closer to his destination. He soon recognized the silhouette of Will standing with a bag of crisps and a jar of nacho cheese in front of the drawer he had fetched it from, his backside turned towards him.

“If you needed something with a lot of sodium in it, you could have just asked. I could have provided you with a less unhealthy snack ”, Hannibal greeted his naughty omega with a disapproving snarl. Startled, Will whirled around, dropping his bag of crisps and the jar of nacho cheese. The jar landed on the floor with a loud clangour, shattering into smaller pieces. The leftover Doritos fell out of the bag and spread everywhere. Crumbs of broken crisps were scattered across the wooden flooring and mingled with blobs of the bright yellow sauce and the tiny shards. 

Seeing this mess, Will gasped and let out a whine. “I’m sorry”, Will apologized, blushing and lowering his head in submission. His tail was lowered and his ears flattened. He shot a soft, apologetic puppy glance, hoping it would have any effect on his mate.

Hannibal remained unimpressed and unmoved.He had become immune to this attempt of persuasion. Nothing could save his mate from an impending punishment right now. Besides, an alpha mustn't show any weakness at all. 

“Look what you've done, silly boy. It seems I have to punish you tonight..again. Now, hurry and clean up the floor or the stains will ruin it.”

He scrutinized his omega with attentive, eyes.His facial expression softened a little as he noticed a little anxiety and insecurity in the omega’s posture. “I only want the best for you and our pups,Will. Deceiving me like that is a breach of trust.There will be a little punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good.”

Nothing too drastic, of course, as he had behaved quite well so far, but he needed to show him how important nutrition was.   
  
“Is this everything you have brought into the house?” Hannibal asked him, his ears alert, a low growl coming from him.

Will bit on his bottom lip. “No...I bought some more.”

”Show me”, Hannibal demanded.

Hannibal supervised him all the time while Will picked out the other unopened Doritos bags from the spots he had hidden them, making sure Will handed them over to him or didn’t consume the leftovers in an unsupervised moment and would clean up as neatly as he had told him. He petted his frizzy, curly hair when Will bent down and mopped up the crumbs of the nachos and the splinters of of the nacho cheese jar on the polished floor. 

“Good boy”, Hannibal purred, taking in the sight of his mate’s booty dressed in tight lace briefs while Will crouched on the floor, busy with cleaning up as perfectly as he could.

While doing so, he looked exquisitely submissive.He liked that Will preferred to sleep that way. It turned Hannibal on. A lot. 

Maybe he would put his lush lips to good use after all and give him a healthier snack. Having assembled the crumbs and shards on a dustpan, he stood up and strolled to the kitchen. Hannibal followed him and made sure he tossed away the dirt and shards of glasses into the right garbage can and closed his eyes when Hannibal locked the Doritos away. When Will had finished he turned around and held his head low, awaiting punishment. Hannibal walked up and pulled up his head with his finger on his chin. 

“Well done. Come with me, honey”, Hannibal prompted. Will complied and followed Hannibal back into the bedroom. He made his way around the bed towards the drawer where he stored some toys and rope. For a moment he considered tying Will up and edging him with a butt plug and whipping him a little but maybe it would be too much. Besides, he couldn’t afford to upset his pregnant omega and their pup. Will was sometimes in a delicate state. 

So he opted for a hard spanking. Hannibal unlocked a box and fetched a paddle. It was a long, black one with a smooth, suede side and a rougher one for more impressive thwacks. He wielded in his hands and looked at Will who waited there with flushed cheeks, knowing what would come. He was surprised that Hannibal decided against a harder punishment. Yet spankings could be very hard to bear as well. He had only been subjected to softer ones that left a pleasant sting on his ass but nothing more. Hannibal closed the box and the drawer and walked back to the edge of the bed, gesturing Will to lie flat on his lap. 

“I am going to use the rougher side of the paddle”, Hannibal explained to him as Will laid on his lap, adjusting himself to not lose his balance. 

“Go ahead”, Will answered, getting ready for the spanking. “I deserve hard spankings.”

“Yes, you do”, Hannibal agreed and yanked down the lovely briefs Will was wearing. 

“My spanks will be hard. This time I won’t take it easy.”

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself, before the first spanking landed on his butt. Hannibal had not joked.The first smack coming down on his ass with a loud hard crack was already impressive and made his whole body tremble a little as pain rushed through his body. The leather left a burning sensation on his ass and nearly made him collapse but Hannibal held him pinned down with his other arm. 

“Ahh”, Will moaned, wanting the session already to end. But it had only just begun. 

“You can do better than that”, Hannibal hummed. “Nineteen slaps left”

He petted his reddened ass cheeks a little, then lifted his arm for the next hard slap. 

The omega gritted his teeth and fisted a handful of the bedsheets. But he could not stop himself from tears welling up in his eyes. His breaths came out labored and his ass cheeks were burning. 

“It won’t happen again”, Will sobbed in between, making Hannibal stop for a moment.

“I hope so, Will”, Hannibal explained.

“We have eight slaps to go, darling”, he purred. “You can do that. You are a strong omega.”

He bowed down and planted a kiss on his hot, burning skin. Hannibal made a mental note to apply some cooling lotion to his skin afterward. 

“Aren’t you?” 

Will bobbed his head up and down. 

“If not, please use the safeword.”

Will inhaled deeply and prepared himself for the last slaps. He cried but at least he didn’t do it loudly. When he thought the pain was unbearable, Hannibal released him. 

A sigh of joy and pleasure left his lips. Hannibal helped him get up again and embraced him in his arms. “You did so well, my boy.” The omega mewled and buried his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. 

“I won’t lie to you again”, Will said.

Hannibal smiled and kissed him. “There you are, sweetheart.”

“Let me just get a lotion for your lovely butt.” Hannibal stood up to go into the bathroom. Will sat down on the cool sheets, giving him a little relief from the stinging and throbbing.

“Oh yes, it feels as if it’s on fire.”

“This feeling will pass”, Hannibal chuckled and headed out. 

A moment later he returned with a blue-white bottle containing moisturizer from _Cle de Beaute,_ a Japanese brand.

He hunkered down to his knees and applied a handful on his smooth ass cheeks.

“God, that feels good”, Will sighed and closed his eyes while Hannibal carefully rubbed it in. His nostrils flared. Then lotion smelled of cherry blossom. A truly pleasant smell. “And it smells divine.” 

Hannibal was smug, happy Will liked his product of choice. He put the lid back on the jar and placed it back on the shelf. He would place it back tomorrow. Now it was time to take care of Will. He settled down next to Will on the bed. Hannibal felt that his omega had deserved a reward. Kind of. 

Maroon eyes met Will’s storm blue ocean eyes as they lay sprawled on the bed, their bodies illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp. 

“Do you want to get a healthy night snack before we go to bed?” His fingers gently brushed along his chin.

Will’s cheeks heated up and he let out a little whine. “Yes, Daddy”.

Will obeyed and crawled back to the bedside before him, staring at Hannibal with widened eyes.

“Take it out, darling boy”, Hannibal ordered him with a smug smirk. 

Hearing Hannibal’s orders, Will worked at the waistband of Hannibal’s silken pajama pants and expensive Dolce and Gabbana briefs to free his thick Alpha cock which was half erect. With one impatient movement, he yanked them down. His cock filled up quickly, though, under Will’s fingers and was soon brought to full hardness. 

“Such a beautiful cock, Daddy “, Will purred, gaping up at his alpha.“It’s so big.” 

Hannibal smiled down at him. “I know you like it. These delectable moans you make when I fuck you senseless prove that. But your compliment doesn’t change the fact I won’t allow you to touch yourself tonight. Take Daddy’s cock in your mouth, darling.” 

Will pulled his lush pink lips into a pout for a moment. When Hannibal’s maroon eyes glinted and the alpha growled a little, the omega decided it was advisable to obey and opened his mouth to let Hannibal’s massive dick enter his mouth. 

In the meantime, Will stroked and massaged his balls. One finger, lubed up in his own slick leaking out of his butt, wandered to the rim of his ass - a tease, leading to satisfied moans and sharp hisses coming from Hannibal as he squeezed them a little between his fingers and brushed his finger along his entrance. He then thrust his finger inside, scissoring his entrance and hitting against his prostate. 

Hannibal slowly pushed into his mouth, careful not to choke his omega, then began pushing in and pulling out faster as he was sure Will could take this cock. After a while he set up a harsher pace, chasing his own pleasure. He always found the sight of his omega sucking his cock with these lush pink lips to be so delectable.

A quiet sense of power and pride welled up in him. Will was _his o_ mega. _His_ mate carrying _his_ pups and trusting him. Such a pretty little thing enduring such a hard spanking and sucking him off without touching himself. Will obeyed his orders unconditionally. Hannibal found he had trained Will very well in the past months as a submissive. Hannibal grabbed his curls and pulled a little harder at his hair. Will jerked a little but didn’t signal him to stop, so he kept on yanking when pleasure overwhelmed him. Sinful, gagging noises left Will’s mouth. Hannibal slowed his pace down a little and let go of his curls to caress his face.

“You’re doing well”, Hannibal grunted.

Will’s eyes watered as Hannibal shoved his cock further down his throat, but he didn’t want Hannibal to slow down. It would make him feel ashamed, so he beckoned him with his hands to thrust harder once again and not stop. He glanced up at his alpha with a ferocious look that said: I _can_ take your cock. Give it to me.

Hannibal closed his eyes. Will’s mouth on him was pure bliss for his senses. His omega was so good and skilled at this. He was glad he had taken him in as a sugar baby and saved him from other alphas in that atrocious club. Will was perfect in every sense and deserved the best alpha in town. 

“Daddy’s close”, he groaned and hurled a smug glance down at him. “Ready to taste my cum?”

Will shot him a fierce look in response. His short, fluffy tail wagged in anticipation. 

Fuck yeah, Will thought to himself and decided to give everything he could muster. He tried so hard to suppress his gagging and ignore the feeling of choke on this enormous cock. Saliva ran down from the corner of his mouth but he let Hannibal fuck his mouth.

His own cocklet strained against the sheet. He so wanted to come but he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, so he had to wait. 

Hannibal moaned, his whole body convulsed with tremors as the orgasm overwhelmed him. He buried his fingers into the sheets. His breaths were ragged and labored, his muscles twitched. His hair was a sweaty, damp mess and lose ash-blonde bangs hung in front of his eyes. 

Will took it all. Here and there he spilled a few drops on the sheets but generally, he did a good job and swallowed most of his load. Before his knot could form, Hannibal pulled out. 

“Such a good omega”, he panted, watching his omega swallowing his cum and licking his cock clean.

Will then climbed up again and laid himself into Hannibal’s open arms, his head resting on the alpha’s chest. Hannibal wiped away a drop of cum from Will’s mouth with his thumb and licked it off. 

“You were phenomenal”, he said and held him close. His eyes flickered over his face.

He felt that Will was not entirely satisfied and he pondered if he should relent. He had a little bad conscience.

Curious, blue eyes were fixed on him.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Will asked with widened eyes, his chin resting on his pectorals, sensing his alpha was troubled with some internal conflicts.

Hannibal purred and pushed Will away from him, then flipped the omega on his back. 

“I think I also fancy a little salty night snack.”

Will beamed at him, his blue eyes as radiant as the turquoise sea in the Caribbean. Joyous moans filled the room as Hannibal hunkered between his legs and took care of his cocklet and made him tremble again - this time because of pleasure. 


End file.
